The Sixth Annual Symposium on Gerontology and Geriatrics, "Cancer and Aging," is proposed as a means for informing a multidisciplinary audience of new knowledge about the relationship between cancer and the process of aging and new developments in the diagnosis and treatment of cancers in the elderly. Chronological age is a significant risk-factor in the rates of incidence, prevalence and survival from most types of cancer. The continued increase in both numbers and proportion of elderly in the U.S. population suggests that issues in caring for elderly cancer patients will also become more important. The primary goal of this symposium is to explore new developments in the understanding and treatment of cancers in older patients. Information will be presented in lectures, poster presentations and discussions. Four broad topics will be covered; (1) Current Perspectives on Cancer in the Elderly; (2) Therapy by Biological Response Modifiers; (3) Pharmacological Aspects of Cancer in the Elderly; and (4) Special Treatment Approaches in Care of the Elderly Cancer Patient. The proceedings of the symposium will be published in book form.